Zoey Startled the Witch
by southparkwolf
Summary: Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. When will you learn that you just can't sneak around a witch with a smoker after you? GIRLXGIRL! I OWN NOTHING; Not Left 4 Dead or any of their characters.


**Author's notes**

Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. When will you learn that you just can't sneak around a witch with a smoker after you. Rated M! :P Oh and this has nothing to do with my other story about Zoey and a witch. Just pretend that it never happened. This story was a dare from one of my followers to write a story about the witch's obsession with sugar. I don't know, he said that witch's love sugar. *shrugs*

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Left 4 Dead or its characters or anything that deals with the game

* * *

Zoey looked around and felt her heart sank. "Shit! Where the hell is everybody!?" Zoey got separated from the rest of the team when a tank plowed through a horde to throw a truck at them. Zoey dove one way and the rest of the team the other. Unfortunately for Zoey, the truck exploded and created a fire road block to the rest of the survivors. So naturally the rest of the infected came after her. Needless to say, Zoey had to run with her tail between her legs.

Zoey walked through the streets she was in and heard a very distinct cough. Reloading her dual pistols, Zoey looked at the tall buildings near her and her eyes caught graffiti on a nearby wall. Walking to the wall, Zoey pointed her flashlight to read the writing. "Safe room one mile away. Run survivors run. Run as fast as you can. The smoker might not catch you but the witch can."_ Great so a witch is guarding the safe room. _Zoey walked in the direction that the arrow pointed and sure enough, she found a mall. She walked inside to find a map on the wall with a red X to mark where the safe room is.

Zoey headed toward where the map said the safe room was, all the while killing any infected that stood in her way. Slowly but surely she came closer and closer to the safe room. Zoey turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. The witch was there all right but instead of staying in front of the safe room like the rest of her kind usually does, she was _inside _the safe room. She was on her knees with her head in her clawed hands. What was strange about this witch was her claws weren't as long and sharp looking as other witches' but looked more like a hunter's claws (Yes I already know that witch's claws are suppose long but you know what, it is MY STORY and I will do whatever the hell I want).

The cough came again only this time it was closer. Zoey swerved around but in doing so stepped on some glass and broke it. She looked behind her but luckily the witch didn't notice the glass break. She looked back and jumped in surprise when she saw a smoker's tongue flash after her. She threw a pipe bomb at the smoker and knew it was a big mistake when she realized the smoker was on top of one of those cars that a mall shows saying how people can win it even though it was virtually impossible. The pipe bomb exploded and efficiently killed the smoker but in turn made the car's alarm system go off. She heard running and knew that she attracted the horde. Zoey turned tail and ran into the safe room forgetting that the witch was in there.

Zoey slammed the door shut and slammed down the iron plank with much effort, sufficiently locking herself into the safe room. The infected reached the car to only be confused when they couldn't see any humans. Zoey left out a relieved sigh and grew stiff when she heard a feminine growl. Looking back, Zoey saw the witch getting up, all the while looking hungrily at her. Zoey tried to lift her pistols but the witch lunged at the survivor and grabbed Zoey, throwing her on the floor. The fall caused Zoey to let go of her pistols and become dazed.

The witch pounced on top of Zoey and grabbed her left shoulder with one hand and lifted the other to kill the human for disturbing her. Zoey quickly woke out of her daze to unzip her jacket and grab the small pouches of sugar that she got from a diner. She bit into them and ripped them open, some of the sugar landing on the exposed part of her chest and lips. The witch stopped, almost like someone hit the pause button on her.

The witch's nose twitched as she caught the sent of sugar. Looking down, she saw the sugar pouches and she snatched them out of the human hands. She got off of the human and lunged to a corner in the safe room. The witch licked her clawed pointer finger and stuck it into one pouch, getting sugar to stick to the finger. She then licked her finger clean of the sugar. The witch threw her head back and upended the pouches, making the sugar fall into her mouth. She ate the sugar and literarily purred when she felt the sugar rush begin.

Zoey meanwhile slowly got up and made her way to the door, being careful not to make any noises. The witch licked her lips clean and her nose twitched again, catching the sent of more sugar. She looked behind her and her nose told her that there was more sugar on the human. Zoey tried to move the iron plank but it was easier to slam it down than pick it up again. She heard footsteps and struggled harder, not having any more sugar to distract the witch. The witch reached Zoey and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around slowly. Zoey closed her eyes and waited for her death but instead heard a purr from the witch.

Zoey felt a tongue touch her neck and jumped, thinking the witch was teasing her before killing her. The witch in reality was just licking the sugar off of Zoey's body. She dragged her tongue lower and licked the sugar off of Zoey's exposed collar bone. Zoey looked down to watch the witch, feeling her arousal rise. The witch licked back up the neck and pulled back. She noted that the human was breathing heavily with her lips slightly parted. The witch's eyes caught the sugar stuck on Zoey's lips and leaned forward to lick it off. Zoey snapped out of her trance and tried to push the witch away but heard a warning growl when her hands applied pressure to the shoulders. Her hands stopped trying to push the witch but didn't let go of her. The witch leaned forward again and stuck her tongue out. She gently licked the sugar off of Zoey's lips and felt a blush come across her face. She began to feel human emotions again, mainly lust and affection. The witch slipped her tongue between Zoey's parted lips and gently touched hers.

Zoey tasted the sugar still on the witch's tongue. She made her tongue limp but the witch wouldn't have that, she grabbed Zoey's shoulder blades and tugged, getting Zoey to gasp. Zoey understood what the witch wanted, she moved her hands away from the witch's shoulders and wrapped them around her neck. _Oh god what am I doing? _Zoey found herself pressing her body against the witch's and moved her tongue, pushing the witch's back into her own mouth and began to explore her mouth. The witch groped Zoey's ass and felt pleased when Zoey moaned out her approval. The witch lifted Zoey and caused her to wrap her legs around the witch's waist. She carried her to the mattress in the safe room and dumped her on it. Zoey landed with a little oof and glared at the witch. She just giggled and knelt down in front of Zoey.

The witch grabbed Zoey's jacket and took it off her. She leaned in again and kissed Zoey, slipping her tongue into Zoey's mouth. Soon the two women were battling for dominance and the witch pushed Zoey onto her back. She pulled back and grabbed the helm of Zoey's white tank top and pulled it above her head. Zoey blushed and became very interested in the mop leaning on the wall to the right of her. She jumped when she felt the witch use her claws to rip off her bra. Zoey glared at the witch again who just shrugged and grabbed her right breast.

Zoey threw her head back and moaned her approval. The witch brought her head down to Zoey's left breast and blew gently on the nipple. Zoey grabbed the witch's head and moaned, "Pl- please~ baby, stop teasing ah~ me~" The witch just chuckled and closed her lips around her nipple, giving it a gentle suck. Zoey watched the witch tease her body and thought, _I am only doing this to stay alive, I am only doing this to stay alive, I am only doing this to stay FUCK! _While Zoey was in her self-speech, the witch dragged her free hand down Zoey's body and grabbed her belt. Zoey watched as the witch pulled back from the kiss and looked down to undo the belt. The witch unbuttoned Zoey's jeans and pulled down her zipper. Zoey shivered as the witch pulled down her jeans, smiling when she saw that Zoey didn't have any underwear on.

Zoey told the witch, "Please do-don't stare. Its embarrassing." The witch just giggled and stood up. She took off her torn shirt and underwear. The witch got back down on the mattress with Zoey. Zoey felt her arousal rise as she took in the witch's naked body. She had a few scratch marks here and there but other than that her body was flawless. She had amazing breasts and her little tuft of pubic hair made Zoey's mouth water. The witch caught Zoey staring and giggled. She pushed Zoey on her back and spread her legs. She held them down with her hands as her head inched closer and closer to Zoey's pussy.

Zoey watched as the witch stuck out her tongue and so, _so_ gently lick up Zoey's slit. Zoey threw here head back and shook her head, not believing that this witch would still be teasing her. The witch smiled and very, _very _slowly licked back down the slit and flicked her tongue inside the hole, pleased when Zoey's hips bucked up. Zoey looked down and yelled, "Stop teasing! I- I cant take it anymore!" The with growled, making Zoey realize why the witch was doing this. "This is payback for running in your territory, isn't it?"

The witch nodded and went back to gently caressing Zoey's pussy, trying to drive her mad with lust. Zoey was indeed shaking with the need to orgasm but she would not give the witch what she wanted. She decided to do another tactic to try and get the witch to pleasure her. Zoey reached down and ignoring the warning growl from the witch, covered her vaginal lips with her hand. The witch looked confused and looked at Zoey's face, seeing her smug smile. Now the witch was really confused, she knew that Zoey has to climax if she didn't want to go crazy from the teasing but she is covering her pussy, making the climax impossible to achieve. The witch growled and licked at the hand, trying to get Zoey to uncover her prize.

Zoey's hand didn't budge which made the witch pissed at being denied from fucking Zoey. She growled louder than her past growls and Zoey's smile grew, angering the witch even more. The witch shrieked and grabbed Zoey, trying to scare her enough to put up her hands up to fight off the witch. Zoey saw through the plan and when the witch grabbed Zoey and left the junction between her legs, she closed them. The witch looked down and saw the closed legs and felt rage spike through her. She looked at Zoey and gave her a 'I will fucking kill you in a second' glare.

Zoey just smiled again and the witch felt her patience snap. She shrieked and raised her clawed hand. She slapped Zoey with so much force that she fell away from the mattress and landed face first on the cold floor. The witch smiled evilly when Zoey got up on her hands and knees, leaving her pussy so deliciously exposed. The witch didn't waste a second, she grabbed Zoey and forced her on her lap, bending her legs in such a way that her knees were touching Zoey's inner thighs and forcing them to stay nice and open. The witch grabbed Zoey's left arm and forced it behind her back, sufficiently making Zoey immobile.

The witch used her free hand to reach behind her and grab a bag under the mattress. The witch grabbed a secret double headed dildo from the bag and brought one of the heads to her vaginal lips. She slowly inserted the dildo into herself, moaning as it filled her up. She then led the other head to Zoey's lips, noticing how wet she was. Zoey began to struggle, "Please don't!" The witch just chuckled and shoved the other half of the dildo inside Zoey. Zoey threw her head back and cried, "Please stop!" The witch began to move her hips up and down to get the dildo to fuck both of them. The witch threw back her head and moaned out her desire. Zoey on the other hand just grunted and tried to lift her hips to get the dildo out of her. Not having any of that, the witch threw Zoey back onto the mattress which caused the dildo to come out of her with a little pop.

Zoey panted and the witch grabbed her waist. She shoved the dildo back inside her and shoved her head into the mattress. The witch began to fuck Zoey doggy style, smiling as Zoey continued to beg her to stop. Zoey's body shook as her brain registered the thrusting and released pleasure signals throughout her body. The witch grunted as she continued to thrust inside Zoey and leaned down, pressing her breasts on Zoey's back. The witch leaned her cheek on Zoey's left shoulder blade and moaned as her climax was coming closer and closer. Zoey looked at the witch and back at the mattress, begging one last time, "No more please! I beg of you!"

The witch just moaned in reply and fucked Zoey even harder. She leaned up so she was on her knees and able to grab Zoey's hips. The witch raised her right hand and brought it down, spanking Zoey's ass while her claws scraped the skin not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough so that Zoey will find nice bruises in the morning. The witch felt herself reach her climax and gripped Zoey's hips, moaning/screaming, "AHH~!" Zoey soon followed and she gripped the mattress while the orgasm rocked her body, screaming, "FUCK~!"

The witch smiled and continued to thrust inside Zoey, helping herself to ride out her orgasm. Soon her body couldn't hold her weight any longer and the witch finally pulled out of Zoey, pleased as the cum stuck to the dildo. She took her side out of her and threw the dildo to a corner of the room. The witch fell on top of Zoey and panted to try to get her breath back. Surprising her, Zoey rolled around so that she was facing the witch and smiled, "Gotcha."

The witch was dumbstruck and Zoey laughed at her expression. The witch finally realized that Zoey was only pretending to be raped to get the witch to fuck her. The witch had to admit that the plan was indeed sly of Zoey and pulled her into a hug, licking her cheek. Zoey just chuckled and patted the witch's head and said, "You know, I could stay here awhile." The witch responded by shoving Zoey away and running to get the double headed dildo. Zoey watched as the witch grabbed the dildo again and laughed, spreading her legs and saying, "Are you going to play nice now and stop teasing?" The witch smiled and shook her head, then tackling Zoey back on the mattress.

* * *

**Author's notes**

I... have nothing to say.


End file.
